The Moon Children
The Moon Children or Lunar Eyes is a creepypasta created by Olivia Brown. The story revolves around an unsuspecting camper who stumbles upon an abandoned field and two “moon children”, all on the eve of a new moon. Creepypasta It is the eve of a new moon. You are standing in a deserted field. The grass is brown with age and all life is long since gone. In the centre kneel two children. They are seemingly fraternal twins, as both have the same fair hair, porcelain skin, spidery limbs and bright grey eyes. The boy is dressed in a beige tunic and trousers, the girl in a strapless dress down to her ankles. You find yourself walking over, despite your unease. They are silent. The girl carefully climbs to her feet, the boy beside her on his knees. “A- are you guys okay?” You hear yourself call, your throat dry. They lay their eyes on you. Suddenly, overwhelmed by many different emotions, you feel a tight feeling in your chest. It isn’t exactly painful, but enough to make you wince. You clutch your chest. You feel an odd chill run down your spine, and despite your nervousness, you can’t help but smile inwardly at the cliché. The girl puts a finger to the air, as though testing for strong breezes. Her hand is webbed like a fish. She then places her finger in her mouth thoughtfully, as though tasting your surprise. Despite your fear, you edge forward a little closer. “Let me help, please.” The noise barely makes it past your lips, though you know they’ve heard. The girl laughs a wavering laugh, like running water. She gives her brother her finger to taste and he sucks on it greedily. Your eyes widen. “Please.” You repeat. She doesn’t respond, turning to look at you once again. It is in this moment, under the moonlight, you truly see her eyes. They are completely clear, like silvery marbles. You start to quiver, backing away. The girl takes a ragged breath, revealing an uneven row of sharp, white teeth. Her smile widens unnaturally, almost reaching her cheekbones. You cry aloud, heart thumping erratically at the sight before you, as you watch her take a step towards you. You stumble and trip, landing flat on your back. Pressing your eyes shut, you hear them walk closer. You crawl into a little ball, praying for them to go away. Suddenly, she is beside you. Leaning down, you hear her hiss. "Do you see the moon tonight? It shines brighter than ever before." “What are you?!” You scream. “We are you.” Another voice replies, and you realise it must be the boy. “We are what is left of you.” You shake your head violently, placing your hands over your ears. “Go away!” You hear yourself cry. The girl places a finger to your lips. Her skin is ice cold, and smoother than fish scales. The boy is suddenly beside you, his hand surprisingly strong on your chest, keeping you rooted in place. The girl hums softly under her breath as you struggle wildly, and despite your panic, you recognize it, though you have no idea where from. After a moment or two, you relax. “Please, stop.” You murmur weakly. "The moon halts for no one." Is the swift reply. You watch her close her eyes. "Not even you." Your breath is drawn away. You weaken, feeling your eyelids closing. You are still technically conscious, but you cannot move, you cannot breath. All you have are your aching thoughts. Arm in arm, the boy and girl disappear into the night.